Dark Moon
by Black Demeter
Summary: Bella Swan was a young black girl that moved to Forks to be with her father. She found what she thought was true love with Edward, but the Cullens abandoned her after her disastrous 18th birthday party. Bella eventually becomes a vampire anyway at the age of 21. Now 12 years later, in 2017, she runs into the Cullen's and her mate, the God of War. How will life turn out for Bella?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, hey, everyone! This fanfic is a Jasper/Bella story, but with a slight change: I made Bella a black woman after being inspired by a story someone wrote where Twilight happened, but Bella was black. This story will take place on the original Twilight timeline (So Bella was born in 1987, and the events occurred in 2005 as they did in Twilight and the first part of New Moon). We are picking up 13 years later in 2018 after Bella's disastrous birthday party. Jasper, in this story, has now been aged up to 23. Alice's age is now 20; Peter will be 21, and Charlotte will be 21 too. Also, Carlisle will be 33 and Esme 36 (which is more realistic).

* * *

Bella watched as the deer nibbled on the soft dewy grass, its ears perked up, high on alert for any predators. She remained unmoving, unnatural to the human eye, but it worked by causing her prey to let its guard down. When it sensed her, it would run away. It wouldn't save the deer, but it had a desire to live as most creatures, and its flight reflex would be in high gear.

Her position didn't change for several moments before she darted forward. The deer, as she predicted, bolted, but she had it within her grasp in mere seconds. It wiggled and squirmed, but it stopped when she snapped its neck and sank her teeth into its flesh. She quickly drained the deer before deposing the carcass.

Bella found a rock and sat on it with a soft sigh of frustration. It had been thirteen years since her disastrous 18th birthday party, and it had only been eight years since she had become a vampire.

Edward had left her along with the rest of the Cullens three days after her party. He had made it more than clear that she wasn't good enough for him and that he didn't want her. She sank into a deep depression for months, so frightening that Charlie had tried to send her to her mother. However, she had refused and decided to focus on trying to get better. After that, things had begun to improve, and she eventually realized that Edward's hold on her was deeply unhealthy. Bella should have mourned and moved on, not become a wreck cut off from all human life in isolation. She had promised herself that it would never again be like that, and as far as she was concerned, Edward wasn't good enough for her.

After that realization, Bella apologized to her father and threw herself back into life with a renewed vigor. Caring for her mother had made Bella gain some maturity compared to her classmates, but she realized she still didn't know everything, and she had been missing out on life. Her personality began to relax somewhat and gained confidence. She graduated from Forks High before going off to college in Florida, where she double majored in English Literature and Business with a minor in Culinary Arts. A whole life was ahead of her, and she had planned to live it to the fullest.

One night during Spring Break, which she had spent in Forks, Bella was on her way home after spending time with some girlfriends. She had been surprised to run into Laurent himself. He had joined the Denali coven up north in Alaska, but she knew by his eyes that he had been cheating the diet. He told her he was scouting the area as a favor to Victoria, a fact that had dismayed Bella. She had thought that with the death of her mate James, Victoria had slunk off defeated and never to return. Laurent had corrected her naive beliefs. Victoria had been merely biding her time and had decided to settle upon a mate for a mate. However, Laurent was thirsty and decided that Bella was more suited to be his next meal than a victim of Victoria's revenge.

He had attacked her and left, thinking she was dead, but after an agonizing three days, Bella woke up as a vampire. She was stronger, faster, and more agile. Her features were enhanced. Her hair, which at the time she had straightened, had reverted to its natural state of soft corkscrew curls that were glossy and black as the night and reached the middle of her back. Her light brown skin was flawless, her lips full and lovely, and instead of chocolate brown eyes, her eyes were a deep crimson color, though, after her steady vegetarian diet, they changed into liquid gold.

Afterward, Bella came across Laurent again and, with her newborn strength and speed, overpowered him and tore his arms and legs off with a brutality that surprised her. She had asked him several times where Victoria was, but he refused to answer, and so she had ended his life. Bella had remembered how Jasper and Emmett had dismembered James and thrown his parts into the fire, and she did the same to Laurent.

Bella then took to traveling the world, making sure to avoid the sunlight and suspicion. She kept to the animal diet that the Cullens had followed as she had no desire to feed on humans. During her travels, she made several friends and would visit them from time to time. Of course, checking in on Charlie and her hare-brained mother from time to time was necessary even if they believed that she was dead. And every now and then, she would try and see if she could hunt down Victoria, but each time it ended in frustrating failure as she didn't have the slightest clue as to how to track a vampire.

At present, she had headed northwest towards Alaska, the biggest state in the country, with plenty of nature and wildlife and with fewer humans and thus more suitable for a vampire.

The sound of footsteps and the scent of another vampire caused Bella to shoot to her feet on high alert when a woman stepped into view. She was strikingly beautiful with pale skin and curly strawberry blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. She looked to be around 5'5, which made her just an inch taller than Bella. But the most noticeable feature was the gold eyes that stared right back at her. Another vegetarian? She then recalled that the Denali coven lived in Alaska and were "cousins" to the Cullen's.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, in a slight accent that sounded somewhere from Eastern Europe or maybe Russia?

"Bella, I'm just passing through the area," she answered, still cautious.

"Bella, as in Bella Swan?" The woman asked, her eyes wide.

The woman took a step forward, and Bella let out a slight warning growl. She held up her hands in a placating gesture.

"I mean you no harm," The woman stated calmly. "My name is Tanya, and I'm the head of the coven that lives nearby."

"Tanya Denali?" She remembered the name. The lovely vampire that was the leader of another vegetarian coven, and one that had made her jealous.

"Yes." Tanya smiled, but then it faltered. "Everyone thinks you are dead."

"Dead?" Bella repeated with a frown. "Did Alice see something?"

"She saw Laurent attack and drain you," Tanya admitted, and Bella nodded with a grimace.

"Well, yes, that did happen," she said with a sigh. "But I lived and woke up a vampire."

"They will be glad to hear that you are alive and a vampire. Edward loved you like no other."

"I doubt that," Bella said slightly amused. He had left her and made it abundantly clear that he didn't want her. It was his prerogative, but she no longer ached over him. And she didn't love him.

"Would you like to come back to my home?" Tanya offered. "And meet the rest of my coven?"

"I would love to," Bella said, and the woman smiled, and she motioned for her to follow. They sprinted through the forest until they came into a clearing with a road leading up a hill where a cozy-looking yet large two-story house rested at the top. It was built mostly in brick and some stone lined with wood, with sloping roofs and several windows. There was a grand circular driveway that went underneath a high roof covered arch. She saw a beige Tahoe and a black Jeep parked out front.

As they approached the house, she could see five other vampires awaiting them. Bella hesitated, and Tanya gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, they are just curious, and they mean no harm."

"Tanya?" A woman with long corn silk colored hair and the same accent spoke. "Who is this?"

"Kate, this is the infamous Bella Swan," Tanya introduced, and Bella gave everyone a small yet warm smile.

"Edward's Bella?" Another woman spoke in the same accent, she was very petite, and with chin-length pale blonde hair.

"Just Bella, he broke up with me," Bella said mildly.

"Bella, these are my sisters, Kate and Irina," Tanya said before motioning to a couple. The man was about 5"11 with olive skin and dark brown hair. He looked to be in his late twenties. The woman next to him seemed to be about Tanya's height with long waist-length dark brown hair and an olive complexion. "This is Carmen and Eleazar. They are both mates."

And then she motioned to a tall, lanky looking man with sandy blonde hair. "This is Garrett, Kate's mate, and the newest addition to our coven."

"Nice to meet you all," Bella said politely, taking them in.

"It's nice to put a face to you, though I am surprised you are alive," Kate said as she walked over to Garrett.

"So, I heard."

"And Laurent, that bastard," Irina seethed with a shake of her head. "To not only cheat his diet but then to attack you and run?"

"Oh well, I killed him," Bella said, somewhat awkwardly. She hoped that wouldn't cause any problems because she didn't regret it, not one bit. He deserved to die, and she hoped that she made his last few moments on earth, agonizing.

"You killed him?" Kate asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"I was a newborn then. I tore him to pieces trying to get him to tell me more about where Victoria was," Bella informed them. "When he refused, I ended him."

"Impressive!" Carmen exclaimed, her voice filled with awe. "He was almost four hundred years old." Bella gave her a smug smile. Was he that old? She hoped he found that aspect humiliating as he died.

"I know I am no fighter, nor do I have the experience, but I figured my newborn strength would give me an edge, and it did." There was laughter around the room.

She noticed Eleazar staring at her. "What?"

"You are a shield," he stated, amazed.

Bella looked at him in pure confusion. "Excuse me?"

"A shield," he repeated, in a Spanish accented voice. "I can sense the type of gift a vampire has and its strength. And you are a very powerful mental shield."

Bella was stunned for several moments. "I see, so this must be why when I was human, Edward could not read my mind."

"Holy shit," Kate muttered.

"Yes," Eleazar confirmed. "Your gift is so powerful that it appeared, though muted when you were a human,"

"I think you all are overwhelming her," Carmen said, giving her a sympathetic look. "Let's go inside, and we can talk a bit more there when Bella is more adjusted."

"Um, do you mind if I change clothes somewhere?" Bella asked. Tanya smiled and showed her a guest room that had a shower. She brought her a few towels. Bella kicked off her shoes and clothes and stepped into the shower. She also washed her hair and put conditioner on it before stepping out and drying off.

On the bed lay her chosen outfit: a pair of skinny black jeans, a long-sleeved body armor shirt, and a short-sleeved ocean blue striped plaid shirt that she only buttoned the bottom three buttons on.

She ran a wide comb through hair until it was presentable before she went downstairs to join the rest of the Denali.

"So, I'm a mental shield and a pretty powerful one at that," she mused, and Eleazar nodded.

"You would have to work on it, but I'm pretty sure that if you did, you could learn to project it and protect others as well."

"Really? That's awesome!" Bella found her excitement steadily growing.

There was laughter from the rest of the group at her words. "How long have you been a vampire?" Tanya asked.

"It will be ten years next year."

"And by yourself the whole time?" Eleazar asked as he exchanged surprised looked with his coven mates.

"Hmm, what you would call a nomad basically," Bella said with a grin. "Haven't had any human blood either." For all the problems that she had, she was excellent as a vampire.

"Your self-control is amazing," Kate said, and Bella beamed at her.

"Do any of the rest of you have powers?" She asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I do," Kate said with a sly grin. "It's mental, but it's a very effective power."

"What is it?"

"She can send electric shocks from hell through your body," Garrett muttered, and Kate playfully smacked his arm.

"But yes, Bella, I can control how high or low the voltage is, and I can cover my entire body with it as sort of a shield," Her grin became more prominent, and Bella's eyes widened.

"Impressive," she complimented, wondering why Edward had never told her that. Then she dismissed the thought immediately. It's because he was overbearing and thought the truth would break her like a fragile doll. He had done her a tremendous favor in breaking up with her, that at least she could see now.

She turned towards Kate. "Can you help me?"

Kate looked at her sisters before nodding. "Of course, it would be my pleasure."

"Oh, thank you!" Bella said, genuinely grateful.

"There is one more thing that you should know, Bella," Tanya began, her voice softening slightly.

"What is it?" She was ready for anything as long as she developed her shield.

"The Cullens will be here at the end of the week."

...

Bella had not taken the news too well and had stormed off in a rare display of temper. Why? Why? She wanted to leave, but then she would miss her opportunity to work on her shield, and Bella refused to pass it up just because of the Cullens, so she eventually returned and apologized for her behavior.

Tanya informed her that the Cullens were coming in two separate groups. The Cullens were dropping by first, before Jasper and his friends arrived. Apparently, there had been a massive falling out between Jasper and the rest of the family, which worried Bella, but when she pressed for more details later, they brushed the topic off.

It was irritating, but Bella decided to get down to work. The first few days discouraged her, to say the least, as her shield didn't budge at all, no matter how many attempts to move it.

"Are you even sure I can project it?" Bella asked, frustrated after another failed attempt.

"Do you doubt Eleazar's gift now?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she huffed. "It's just so damn hard."

"It's never easy in the beginning, Bella," Kate said. "It will take practice and practice." Bella scowled but tried focusing again. She could feel the elastic band of her mental shield, but it was hard to pull it out to shield others. She felt it expand a bit and snap back into her.

"Give me a few minutes!" She said, thoroughly exasperated. She was mentally exhausted.

"Okay, we will take ten," Kate said, and Bella sat down on a boulder in relief. After ten minutes, she was feeling better and ready to try again.

"Okay, Bella," Kate said with a wide grin on her lovely face. "Try and shield Garrett." Garrett had volunteered to be the test dummy, which made her feel awful. She concentrated and felt the elastic band of her shield once more and tried to push it out.

Kate watched her for a few moments and then touched Garrett, who immediately winced.

"Sorry!" Bella said, horrified, and with a tremendous mental heave, she pushed her mental shield out. "Okay, Kate," she said through gritted teeth. Kate touched Garrett, who sighed in relief, and Bella grinned as she saw her shield was working. It didn't last for long when it snapped back, and Garrett let out a yelp and collapsed to the ground.

"Ugh! Sorry!"

"It's okay, Bella," Garrett growled as he rose to his feet. "I'm sure you are progressing faster than most vampires with gifts, right, Kate?"

Kate pursed her lips and frowned. "She has great potential Garrett, and she can do more than what she is doing now."

Bella bit back a snarl at her words and looked down at the snow-covered ground angrily.

The next day, produced better results. Bella was able to shield Garrett longer, but she could not expand her shield further out.

"Tell me, how does my mental shield feel like an elastic band, but it is so difficult to move?"

"Practice makes perfect, when you have the control, it will move as you will," Kate assured her, and Bella nodded. By the end of the week, she had not expanded her shield much, but she could keep Garrett shielded for a good fifteen minutes before it snapped back to her.

"Bella, you are doing amazing!" Irina had cheered her on, and Bella let out a light laugh, despite the circumstances.

"Alright, everyone," Tanya announced as she entered the main living room. "The Cullens should be here within the hour."

Bella had changed into another pair of skinny black jeans and a dark grey sweater. She wore her hair freely except a grey piece of silk that she wrapped around the front to act as a headband/hold for her hair. She sat stoically on one of the chairs, her arms folded and ready for anything.

She could sense several other vampires on the other side of the door and grimaced. Tanya made her way to the door and answered it. Bella watched as the Cullens filed into the main room, led by Carlisle and Esme, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, Alice, and finally, Edward. They took her in with matching expressions of shock.

"Bella?" Carlisle breathed. The Cullen patriarch was clearly at a loss for what to say. He looked as movie-star handsome as ever with his neatly combed blonde hair, chiseled face, and warm amber eyes.

Bella said nothing when Edward came rushing forward, his face a mixture of shock and joy. His reaction surprised her, but it changed nothing on her end.

"Edward," Bella greeted coolly.

"Love, I," he trailed off a bit at her coldness. "We thought you were dead."

"No, Laurent thought I was dead and left, but I wasn't," she said shortly.

Edward fell onto his knees, his face filled with anguish. "I am so sorry, Bella!" He dry sobbed, burying his face in his hands.

Bella leaned back and sighed. "Edward, I got over you a long time ago. Save your apologies."

"No, love, you don't understand!" Edward shook his head. "I never meant what I said to you in the forest; I knew you wouldn't let me go, so I had to break you."

Bella felt her fury rise boil his words. "Break me?" She repeated with a snarl. "You bastard! As if that is how you treat someone that you claim to love!"

"I am so sorry, love," Edward repeated, his face twisted in agony.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward," Bella snapped. "We are over. We have been over. End of story." She turned her gaze to the rest of the Cullens. Alice stepped forward, clearly nervous, and wringing her hands.

"Bella, we thought you were dead," she said, her voice choking at the end. "I have missed you so much!"

"You left without saying goodbye on the whims of your brother," Bella pointed out her voice softer. "And remind me again, who is the head of the Cullen family?"

"I am," Carlisle stated as he stepped forward. "Bella, I owe you a sincere apology for what happened. We should have never left you, no matter what happened between you and Edward."

Bella eyed him but nodded. "No, you shouldn't have, and I am still angry about it."

"How are you alive?" Alice exclaimed. "I saw Laurent bite and drain you!"

"I didn't die; that's how," Bella snapped. "And aren't your visions subjective, Alice?" She should have known better. "And why were you getting visions of me when you left as well?"

"Bella, I, we.." Alice was at a loss for words, and she sighed.

"Perhaps you should be careful not to overwhelm her," Kate advised, her tone light, but there was a warning in it.

"Trust me, Kate, I'm not overwhelmed," Bella assured her with a gentle smile. "I can handle myself now." Here she looked down at Edward, who was dry sobbing.

"Oh Edward, come now, you broke up with me," she pointed out harshly. "And yes, I get that you lied, but these are the consequences you wrought on yourself."

"Bella," Emmett approached her cautiously, nervous and distressed. He had been like a big, goofy, brother to her. But he had left all the same.

Bella turned her gaze upon him. No one would deny her this. They deserved the lecture she was about to give them.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You left me too, Emmett. Clearly, you had your priorities, but you cannot approach me, expecting things to be the same." His face fell at her words, and it pulled at her heartstrings somewhat, but she was not moving, not in this.

Rosalie growled at her, and Bella slowly turned her heads toward the beautiful blonde goddess. There was nothing about her that intimidated Bella anymore. She was over Rosalie and whatever reason the blonde had for disliking her.

"You made it clear you disliked me from the beginning," she began softly. "There is nothing to hold against you because you do not matter to me." Rosalie's eyes widened in outrage before Bella gave her a dismissive look before turning away.

"Perhaps it would be best if everyone took a break for a while," Irina interjected, looking around the tense room.

"Why didn't you tell us that Bella was alive?" Edward asked angrily.

"Because we had just found out, and it wasn't our place to tell when Bella had issues with the way you left her," Tanya snapped, staring him down.

"A break sounds like a good idea for several people to come to terms with what is going on," Bella stated, before rising to her feet and striding off to her room, shutting the door and sitting on the bed. She grabbed a bag and pulled out her laptop and began to browse the internet. Hours passed when she heard the sound of a car approaching, and she perked up. It must be Jasper and his friends.

Curious and wondering what the hell had happened between him and the Cullens, she walked around the corner and stopped at the top of the stairs when she saw the Denali coven were chatting with Jasper and his two friends. Bella paused on the stairs, willing herself to be still as she took in the trio of vampires. Besides Jasper, there was another man, this one with pale blond hair, and a height of six feet and two inches. He had a lean but fitting build and crimson eyes. There was a woman as well, and she was surprisingly short, but not as short as Alice. Her hair was wavy and pale blonde as well and fell to just below her shoulders.

She then turned her focus onto Jasper, who was now looking straight at her. She felt her breath hitch as she took him in. How had she missed it? When she was young and with Edward, she had thought him an Adonis with whom no one could compare to, but Jasper was a god. He had honey blonde hair that fell to just below his chin, golden eyes, and a medium build; he towered at six feet, taller than everyone else except for Emmett. And the man looked so good, wearing a fitted long-sleeved black shirt and black jeans with boots. She could see vaguely the scars that lined his hands, but they did nothing to distract from how handsome he was or the fact that she felt a pull at her heart.

Bella shook herself from her thoughts and called down to Tanya. "Did the Cullens leave?" She asked, drawing everyone's attention to her. It did nothing to help the fact that she already had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"They went hunting," Tanya informed her. "Get down here!"

Bella tried to calm herself and walked down the stairs to where they had gathered. "Hi," she said quietly, not daring to look Jasper in the face. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Hey Bella," Jasper said, his voice warm and deep, and he spoke with a southern accent that sent chills down her spine, though she still didn't look at him.

"Bella, you know Jasper, this is Peter and Charlotte Whitlock," Tanya said, introducing her to the couple beside Jasper.

"Hey suga," Charlotte said warmly, and Bella smiled.

"Hey there," Peter said with a smirk before elbowing Jasper. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Uh, oh," Kate said with a mischievous smile. "I know that look! Someone has found their mate!"

"Oh, well, congratulations Jasper," Bella said, trying to stomp down the surge of jealously she just felt. "I'm gonna go upstairs and do...some things," Before she could even leave, Edward had come crashing through the door, his eyes wide and frantic.

"No!" He yelled when Jasper turned to him and let out a terrifying growl. "Fuck off," he snarled.

"Back up, Eddie boy," Peter warned. "Don't do anything stupid."

"She's mine!" Edward yelled when Bella rushed towards him, her temper flaring.

"I am not!" She yelled when she found herself flipped her over his shoulders onto her feet behind him; this effectively blocked her from the view of everyone.

Something about Jasper had changed, and it sent a shudder down her spine when she saw his back straighten, his eyes darken, and became cold and terrifying.

"Everybody, get back!" Peter warned as he and Charlotte with the rest of the Denali backed up.

Bella shook her head at this. "You guys had better not fight in here," she growled, glaring at the two of them. She tried to move around Edward, but he held his hand out, effectively blocking her from going forward.

Bella turned and darted out the front door. Of course, Edward followed her and caught her quickly, but Jasper came charging out, and he sunk into a crouch. His gaze was terrible, and his lips had curled back into a frightening snarl.

She could sense the other Cullen's approaching as Edward lunged forward towards Jasper. Jasper sprung and caught him, slamming him by the neck into the ground.

Bella heard Alice scream and dart forward when Charlotte intercepted her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Not so fast pixie," she growled, and Bella had to admit, she was impressed.

"Don't interfere," Peter warned the rest of the group. "This is between the Major and Edward." The Major? Bella was keeping up, but she was still confused as to what was going on.

Jasper or "The Major" tore both of Edward's arms off, leaving Edward howling in agony. Esme let out a cry, and Carlisle and Emmett made to intervene when Peter stood right in front of them.

"Let's see," he pretended to muse. "One seasoned warrior with about half a century under his belt, trained by the God of War himself, versus two vegetarian vampires who lead a calm life." Both Emmett and Carlisle heeded his warning, though, and backed down though it was with great reluctance.

Bella turned her attention back to Edward and the Major. He grabbed Edward's head and pulled up. She could hear the cracks and knew Edward would be decapitated if she didn't intervene. "No, please, please!" She screamed, and the Major's head snapped towards her, and he paused in his actions. She felt a wave of displeasure wash over her, but surprisingly it didn't affect her mood. That's when she realized that he wasn't trying to control how she felt; he had shown her how he felt. And he was not happy with her.

"Don't kill him," Bella pleaded, approaching him with caution. He was so different from the Jasper she knew. The one that had said that she was "worth it."

"You can kill me, but don't kill him," she said, cursing herself inwardly for saying so. Bella was trying to divert his attention, but if what Peter said was true, then the man before her was dangerous. She wasn't going to have anyone dying on her part. Even if it was trifling Edward, she just hoped she didn't end up dying. Especially for that idiot, Edward.

Bella heard several gasps, and the Major dropped Edward and slammed his boot into his back before turning towards her.

"Oh Bella, honey," Charlotte said, her voice sympathetic.

"You had better not ever say such a thing to me again, suga," he growled, stepping towards her.

"Bella," Edward rasped from where he was on the ground. "Run," he choked out. "He was a confederate soldier in the civil war. I read his mind! No one has ever beaten him in a fight and lived to tell about it!"

Stunned silence filled the area, and Bella looked up at Jasper with wide, frightened eyes. She was the deer this time, and he was the apex predator.

"Bella, he's not gonna hurt you," Peter said softly.

Bella shook her head wildly before taking a step back. Could she outrun him? His legs were much longer than hers, and he was over six feet, while she was only a measly five feet and four inches.

"Is that why you lunged at me at my birthday party?" She asked Jasper, taking another step back. "I thought it was because you felt the bloodlust of everyone around you, including Edward's who had the worst of it since I was his singer, but maybe it wasn't that? Maybe it was my race, and you don't like me?"

"No," he said firmly, eyeing her warily. He sent her his sincerity, but she brushed it off.

"Bella, if he gets you, you'll be his slave!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, you lying sack of shit!" Emmett asked, clearly outraged.

The Major gave Edward a look that had him cowering on the ground, but Bella wasn't too concerned as something wasn't right.

"Wait a minute," she began, her eyes narrowed, turning to her ex and making a step towards him. "When did you find that out, Edward?"

"Oh, do tell her Edward," Rosalie snapped, her face twisted in a fury.

"Since I first met him and Alice," Edward rasped out. "I made an error judgment..." She cut him off with a snarl.

"Are you using the racism against my people in this country to manipulate me?" She screamed out, her body shaking with rage. That selfish asshole!

"Bella, love," She cut him off, holding her hands to her ears in frustration. "No! I don't want to hear it!" And with that, she bolted like the deer she had hunted, her legs pushing her as fast as she could.

* * *

AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I intend this to be shorter than my other current Twilight fic, but who knows? Please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella had hoped to clear the area, but Jasper had caught her very quickly. She stopped, her eyes wide, and she took several steps back as he advanced towards her.

"I'm not gonna harm you suga," he said simply. "Even before, at your birthday party, I had no desire to harm you; it was purely instinctual. You were right about the cause of it."

"Is it true, though? About you being a confederate soldier?" She looked straight into his hard gold eyes. She didn't remember Jasper being this way when she was human. He was harsher and colder. And he scared the hell out of her.

"It is," he said bluntly. "I joined the cause and was promoted to a Major, but then I grew sickened of it, and I resigned. I have never owned slaves or used them either."

Bella didn't know how to feel at his explanation. She was mentally exhausted at the moment, so she nodded slowly.

"I'll leave that alone for _now_," she said, crossing her arms. "What makes you so sure that we are mates?"

"The pull," the Major stated, taking another step towards her. "All mates feel the pull when they discover one another."

"Maybe I didn't feel one though," Bella challenged defiantly. "So that means we aren't mates." If her heart still pumped blood, it would have been racing by now.

"Liar," he growled, taking another step. "You felt it, and you forget; I can feel your emotions, Bella."

Bella looked away. "I'm not ready to have sex if that's what you want." She knew how it went when mates found one another. It was sorely tempting, but no, she wasn't ready, not emotionally, and not mentally.

"Yes, I want you, suga, but I would not force you." His eyes had softened a bit.

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Well, you're in for quite the wait."

There was a sort of emotion in his eyes, perhaps amusement? He held out his hand. "Very well then, come on."

Bella hesitated before placing her hand in his. It was warm and bigger than her own and steady. He led her back to where the rest of the group remained.

There was a commotion, and once again, Edward was the cause of it. Still armless, he flailed about in a clear temper tantrum. Carlisle and Esme were attempting to calm him down, but it didn't seem to be working. Alice and Rosalie were gone, and the Denali where gathered together at a distance.

Edward caught sight of Bella with Jasper, and he started to flail and scream even more. It was a sight that tugged at Bella's heartstrings.

The Major let out an irritated growl, and suddenly Edward let out a scream before slumping to the ground unconscious.

"Thank god," Peter huffed, clearly annoyed. "Couldn't stand that nonsense, and Kate over there didn't want to shock him."

"What a fucking fool," The Major growled as Esme cradled Edward, and Emmett retrieved Edward's arms and brought them to Carlisle.

The rest of the Denali approached, albeit somewhat cautiously.

"I've never seen Edward act like that before," Tanya said softly, her eyes filled with pity as she looked at Edward.

Kate snorted. "More like an idiotic boy doesn't get his way and resorts to manipulation, violence, and a temper tantrum."

"How long will he be like that?" Bella asked, looking up at Jasper.

"Ten minutes," he answered, looking down at Edward in disgust. "Give or take."

"He hasn't been the same since the night of your birthday party," Carlisle said sadly, looking at Bella, who looked away at his words.

"I don't love him anymore," she said quietly. "And he chose to leave, just as you all chose to follow." He flinched at her words, but Bella refused to soften words with him.

"So, what now?" Tanya asked, looking around warily.

"Major?" Peter asked, looking at Jasper expectantly.

"Wait," Bella interrupted now, curious. "Where exactly do you live now?"

"Texas," The Major answered.

"One of the sunniest places in the United States?" Bella scoffed in disbelief. "And I don't want to leave, not now, they are helping me with my gift."

Suddenly, everyone's attention focused on her.

"Gift?" The Major repeated, raising a golden eyebrow at her. Bella turned away from his god-like face and addressed the rest of the group.

"I'm a mental shield," she explained calmly though inwardly, her emotions told a different story. "I've been working on them with Kate and Garret."

"Interesting," Carlisle mused thoughtfully. "It would explain why Edward couldn't read your mind when you were human."

"Yes," Bella said slowly. "It would explain that, and I would like to work on expanding my gift." She looked at Jasper expectantly, folding her arms across her chest.

The Major stared at her for several long moments before nodding. "Fine," he said, though it was clear that he didn't like it. Too bad.

"Whipped," Peter snickered though he quickly stopped after the Major gave him a look that sent chills down Bella's spine.

"Why don't we head back to the house, while the Cullen's get Edward back together in one piece," Tanya said, with a slight wince at the double meaning of her words.

"Sounds good." Anywhere else was better than where she was at the moment. As they walked back, Bella looked up at the Major, an immediate question popping into her mind.

"You're so different from Jasper," she began uneasily. "They call you the Major, why?"

"I am apart of Jasper, though I am not always here," he answered stoically. "I am as one would call it, his "alter ego," and I take over when it is necessary."

"What was necessary about the situation with Edward?" She asked quietly. "I'm sure you could have kicked his ass as Jasper."

There was a slight tugging at the Major's lips, and Bella thought it might have been the beginning of a smirk. "Yes, that is true, but I am more efficient and ruthless. And you are my mate, and you were in harm's way. I wasn't about to tolerate that."

"Wait, so are you my mate or is it Jasper or-"

"Both," he cut her off. "We are the same person, just different parts suga."

"When will Jasper come back?"

"Soon," Was all he said, and they fell back into silence as they reached the house.

Once they were inside, Bella grabbed the Major's hand and led him to her room. She ignored Peter's snickering, and Charlotte scolding him and closed the door behind them.

"I am so angry with you," Bella huffed as she turned to face him. "But I don't want you away from my side," she hesitated. "Not now."

The Major gave her a searching look, and then there was a curious change about him, and his features relaxed somewhat, and his eyes brightened.

"Jasper," she breathed, and he nodded, albeit a bit sheepishly. "Hey, darlin."

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked curiously.

"Always."

"Well, that's good, at least." she sat on the edge of the bed. "would you ever have imagined someone like me as your mate?"

Jasper gave her a solemn look. "A vampire can have anyone, whether man or woman as a mate. It doesn't matter; the only requirement is that they are a mature adult."

"Hmm," She motioned to herself with a flick of her hand. "And the fact that I am black?"

"In the 19th century, in my human days, I would have been surprised as I would never have expected it, and such relations were frowned upon." He grimaced. "Now? No, it doesn't surprise me."

"Who changed you?" Edward had only told her Carlisle's story, and it had been pretty dark.

"A woman named Maria," he answered. "I was headed back to Houston when I came across her and two other women with her named Lucy and Nettie."

"Did she drain you and fail to make sure you were dead?" Bella thought back to her own transformation. It had been all the more painful due to Laurent's sloppy mistake.

Jasper shook his head and folded his arms across his muscular chest. "No suga, she changed me so I could serve her in her army."

"Army?" Bella repeated, confused. "What army was this?" Did Jasper have a thing for wars or something?

"A vampire army," there was a flash in his eyes, and she knew it was a sore subject for him. But Bella wanted to know. He was her mate, after all.

He saw her confused look and continued. "They are a southern thing if you can call it that. Vampires fighting one another for food and territory, it was bloody and dangerous."

"And this Maria wanted you to fight for her territory?" She was baffled by this. There were plenty of humans to kill and drain, why fight over it?

"Yes, with my gift and training, I was her second in command, the major of her armies. She would change about fifteen or twenty newborns, and I would train them to fight, and they would serve until their newborn year was over."

"She wanted them when a vampire was at their strongest," Bella stated, horror filling her as the realization dawned on her.

Jasper nodded grimly. "Yes, there were a few like me, who survived past the first year, but they were either very good, gifted, or both."

"How long were you apart of this army?" She asked quietly.

"Until the 1930s."

"Jasper," Bella breathed, her eyes wide. More than half a century living a hellish life and delivering hell to other vampires and humans.

"One day, a man I had changed, Peter, had grown attached to a newborn named Charlotte. As her first year approached, I was getting ready to destroy her along with another batch of newborns when Peter shouted for her to run and ran after her." He let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his golden hair. "I let them escape."

"So, you hadn't entirely forgotten your humanity," Bella murmured, and he nodded. "I grew depressed, and the lifestyle was gradually taking its toll on me. Then one day, Peter came back and told me of a different lifestyle in the North."

"Was he a vegetarian as well?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, Peter and Charlotte hunt humans, but instead of fighting over territory like in the South, they traveled together, avoiding other vampires and hunting criminals. Seeing an out, I took it and left with Peter and headed North."

"How did you come to meet Alice?" Bella asked quietly, ignoring the flash of jealousy that shot through her.

"I came across her at a diner, where she was waiting for me," Jasper said, crossing his arms across his chest. "She was waiting for me there and had seen me coming, of course."

"She thought the two of you were mates?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but she had seen our paths intertwined, and we had decided to become companions, and we lived as husband and wife for the next several decades," he answered, arching an eyebrow. "You know we aren't together anymore, right, darlin?"

"I figured, why do you ask?" Bella asked.

"I can feel your emotions, Bella, and I can feel the undercurrent of jealousy," Jasper said softly.

Bella stiffened and cursed inwardly. "I can't help that," she said, her frustration seeping into her tone. "It's instinctual."

"I know," Jasper said gently. "After your birthday party, Alice and I separated, and I left the Cullen's and returned to my own coven."

"Peter and Charlotte?"

"Yes, I sired them both in the Southern Wars."

"Oh," Bella said, somewhat surprised. Given his past and issues with self-control, she hadn't thought he would be able to change people.

"How did you become a vampire?" Jasper asked, his eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Did they tell you about Laurent and me?"

"I heard that particular piece of news," Jasper growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously, and Bella felt a shudder run down her spine, though it wasn't out of fear. "What happened afterward?"

"He didn't kill me, so I wound up going through the change," Bella informed him. "I killed him while I was a newborn."

"Good for you," Jasper said, his eyes flashing. "It's no less than he deserved."

Bella let out a slight laugh. "I agree, though Victoria is still somewhat of a problem, I think." She frowned. "I'm gonna have to deal with her."

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?" Jasper asked as he crossed the room and sat down next to her. "Victoria would be dead before she could even lay so much as a fucking finger on you."

"Is that you talking or the Major?"

"Both," he answered readily, and Bella found she did believe him, even if she was still somewhat wary.

"Before Laurent died, I well, I kinda tortured him," Bella admitted sheepishly, and Jasper gave her a smirk that she found very attractive.

"A smart decision and one that I wouldn't judge you for," he said pointedly. "I would have done the same, though my techniques probably differ from yours."

"Well, I found out that he had been spying on Victoria's half, watching my movements even when I was human and reporting back to her."

"And he killed you because of Victoria," Jasper stated grimly.

Bella shook her head. "No, he decided that on his own. He told me that Victoria had wanted to do the honors, but he was going to kill me because he was thirsty, and I just happened to come across him."

They both paused as they heard voices and the approach of footsteps. Jasper was on his feet, his expression thunderous. "Edward," he growled, and Bella scowled.

"Jasper, I don't want the two of you fighting," Bella said, crossing her arms and giving him a pointed look.

"He'll be fine if he keeps his hands to himself," Jasper growled, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Let me handle it," she said, rising to her feet. "Edward needs to get it through his stubborn head that we are done."

They walked downstairs to where several Cullens and Denali greeted them. They all gave her various looks that Bella didn't feel like giving a damn about.

Edward was there in front of Carlisle and Esme, his expression a mixture of anger and despair. "Bella!" he said, rushing forward when Carlisle grabbed his arm.

"Don't, Edward," he warned as Bella stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Could Edward and I have some privacy?" Bella asked when suddenly a huge growl erupted behind her, and Bella turned to see Jasper a few inches behind her, his handsome face twisted in anger.

"The Major is going to make an appearance shortly," Peter remarked with a snicker, and Charlotte shot him a glare. "What, woman? You know it's true!"

"This isn't funny, Peter!"

Bella whirled around, and sure enough, Jasper's eyes were darker than usual. "Calm down," she said with a frown. "Nothing is going to happen."

"It's not you, I am worried about," Jasper said coldly, his eyes trained on Edward.

"Edward will be the gentlemen he always claimed to be when I was human," Bella retorted, giving Edward a scathing look. "Won't you?"

"Of course, Bella!" Edward said, and there was pain in his golden eyes. "I would never hurt you!"

Bella bit back the obvious retort and turned to Jasper. "Go, it'll be alright, I promise," she said calmly, and Jasper finally turned his gaze towards her and then nodded. He walked down the steps and gave a sharp jerk of his head towards Peter and Charlotte, who immediately followed him out the door. The rest of the Cullens and the Denali followed as well.

Bella crossed the room and sat on one of the couches and motioned to the sofa across from her. "Sit," she demanded, and Edward reluctantly took a seat where she indicated.

"Now, before we begin, I should say it is more than likely that Jasper is right outside the house, so no matter what, you need to stay in control and over there."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella, you are my life," Edward said softly, and Bella bit back an irritated growl.

"But you already have in the past, so how can you say something like that now?" She demanded angrily. Who was he kidding?

"I know what I did was wrong," Edward said with a wince. "And I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, please believe that."

"Making it up how?" She scowled at him. "Even if you made things right, I am never getting back together with you."

"Bella, you don't know how long I have waited for you," Edward breathed, his face twisted in agony. "You are my life."

"No, I am not," Bella said sharply. "Can you listen to me for once?"

Edward said nothing, and Bella took that as her cue. "I don't want to be with you, Edward," she said firmly. "Can you respect that?"

"Bella, you can't expect me to just walk away like that!" Edward protested. "That would be making the same mistake twice, and I won't do that!"

Bella stared at him for several long moments. "You're making a mistake right now, Edward, and it's not even a new one, it's called not listening to me."

Edward went to argue, and she cut him off. "And by the way, what the hell was that with Jasper?"

"What do you mean?"

"You knew Jasper was a confederate soldier long before this, didn't you?"

"Yes, I knew but-"

"So why did you bring it up now?" Her voice was cold. "It is something I should and do want to know, but that wasn't the reason you told me now, was it?"

Edward looked down before slowly meeting her gaze. "I am so sorry, love," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Bella said, her voice rising slightly. "Besides what of your own past Edward? Or did you forget that?"

Edward frowned in confusion. "My own past? I wasn't a Confederate soldier, that was the previous-"

Bella gave him a long disgusted look. "Be careful there with the condescension Edward," she said acidly. "I know what century the civil war was in."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Bella scoffed. "Oh, come on, Edward! You used to be astonished at how smart and intuitive I was when I was human; you don't think it ever came across my mind that a vampire born in the early 20th century may not have been raised with modern views?"

Edward gaped at her in pure shock. Bella rose to her feet, thoroughly pissed off and emotionally exhausted.

"We are over, and in case you have forgotten, or you can't respect my answer, remind yourself that I already have a mate," Bella snarled. "It'd be in your best interest to stay away from me because we are over, and this conversation is too."

With that, she gave him one last searing look before storming outside where the others were. As she suspected, Jasper was right outside, leaning against the wall, his entire body tense even if his pose was somewhat casual. Peter and Charlotte were giving her wide-eyed, curious glances, and the Cullen's and Denali were there as well, though the former group had more awkwardness and uneasiness to them.

"Kate," Bella said, ignoring everyone and focusing on the gifted Denali sister. "I would like to train tomorrow afternoon if you don't mind."

"Of course," Kate said, giving her a worried look. "But, are you alright?"

"As much as can be expected," Bella said coolly. "Don't worry about it."

"Bella?" She turned her head to see Alice approach her cautiously. Some best friend she had turned out to be.

"Has your visions told you what my response is going to be?" Bella asked, and Alice gave her a shocked look, but she nodded slowly. "Then save it, I'm not in the mood for any more talks at the moment." She turned her head towards Jasper. "I'm going for a hunt; I want to be alone."

His eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, and Bella took off. She didn't even think about the direction she was going; she just had to get out of there and clear her mind.

...

Jasper watched Bella go before turning to Peter. "I told you she will be fine, and you know I know shit major, so just relax," Peter said, and Jasper nodded. He didn't like it, but considering all that had happened, he knew Bella needed the time to herself.

"So, what do we do now?" Emmett asked, looking around at all the vampires that had gathered.

"We?" Jasper repeated, and Emmett gave him a sheepish look. It had been a long time since he had spoken to any of the Cullens, and he wasn't in the mood to change that. He straightened up and walked into the house, where he came across Edward, sitting on the couch, his emotions a mixture of agony, despair, self-loathing, and anger.

_A bed of your own making._ Jasper thought darkly, knowing that Edward would hear his thoughts. Edward's head snapped up, and he shot to his feet, a snarl on his face.

"Edward, I don't need the Major to kill you," Jasper said softly, but maliciously. "I was a trained and deadly fighter long before he even came, so don't you start with that shit."

"It's wrong, and you know it!" Edward snarled, sinking into a crouch.

Jasper gave him a heated glare. "Wrong? It's a mating bond, you dumbass. You lived all those years with the Cullens, and you knew from their thoughts what it was like, so how can it be wrong?" And he was quite sure that if it had been the other way around, Edward wouldn't have argued against it at all. Fucking hypocrite.

"You don't deserve her!"

That wasn't something that Jasper disagreed with at all. "No, I don't, but I'm not about to deny a mating bond. Accept it, Edward, because if you don't and you keep trying to screw with Bella, I'm gonna kill you, and it won't be a quick death, I promise you that." He felt the Major rattle the cage that kept him bound, and he gave Edward a sadistic smile.

Edward took a step back, fear and horror running through him as he heard Jasper's inner thoughts.

"Well?" Jasper prompted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"She's the love of my existence! I saw her first!"

"And then you left her, you fucking idiot. And she told you she doesn't want you," he paused. "Regardless of whether I'm her mate or not."

"She doesn't understand, she believes I don't love her, but I do!" He sneered. "And you can feel my emotions, Jasper, you can't deny my true feelings!"

Jasper shrugged and rolled his eyes. This damn idiot. "It doesn't change what you did do. And if you were so smart, you'd know that even the people that love you can hurt you, not that I really consider your type of "love" to be good after what happened, but you get the point." He gave Edward a cruel smile. "Or would you like me to send you a dose of Bella's current feelings towards you?"

Edward stared at him, the rage rolling off of him in waves, but Jasper knew if it came down to a fight, it would be over within mere seconds. He made to leave when Jasper interrupted him. "Stay close to the house, Edward, if you know what's good for you." He kept his mind purposefully blank as Edward stared at him in confusion and anger.

The door opened, and Peter and Charlotte entered, wary of the two of them. "It's fine," he told his captain and lieutenant. "Edward knows his place."

Edward rushed out the door, but he didn't go too far as Jasper could still sense him within range. "Report, captain," he demanded, turning to address Peter fully.

"Nothing yet, Major," Peter said casually. "Though I think everything will turn out alright in the end. Aren't you glad I convinced you to come up here?"

Jasper gave him a look torn between exasperation and affection. Peter was an obnoxious jackass, but he was his real brother, and he loved him.

"I'm happy that you finally found your mate," Charlotte said pleasantly. "I hope we left a good impression on her."

Jasper's lips quirked up into a smirk. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Charlotte. Compared to Edward, how could you not?"

* * *

AN: This chapter took forever, and I do apologize for it! And while this is a Bella's POV story, I decided to throw in a bit from Jasper's perspective at the end, and I might do so again. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Thank you, everyone, who left a review and followed or favorited this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella buried the bear carcass with a grim sense of satisfaction. She usually didn't crave bears, but she wanted the challenge in addition to a satisfying meal. Bear had always had a refreshing taste to her. They reminded her of the grass shakes with a hint of cucumber that she used to drink back home in Phoenix.

The solitude was gratifying. It was the chance to think without everyone else overwhelming her. So many things were on her mind at once; she wasn't sure what to address first. There was Edward (who she was done with end of story) and now Jasper. She couldn't deny the bond she felt towards him, but she was cautious because of his past. A part of her said that since more than a century had passed and his behavior when she was human never set off any warning bells, that she could let it go, but then the more dominant part of her had to be sure.

Hours passed before she decided it was time to go back. It didn't take long for her to return to the house where she saw Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte at the entrance chatting, when they noticed her approach from a distance. She didn't see Edward, but she knew he was somewhere close by as she saw that the Cullen's vehicles were still there, and she barely refrained from rolling her eyes. He was such a fucking pest, and she didn't want to deal with him chasing after her and begging for another chance.

"You enjoy your hunt?" Jasper asked, quietly studying her.

"It was good to get some space," she said, her eyes darting around for any sign of Edward.

"He's not here, suga," Jasper offered, noticing her slight uneasiness. "Though I can take care of him if you like."

Despite everything, Bella laughed a bit. "No, that's fine. He can brood and pout, but he doesn't have any other option."

"He's a thick-headed fool, that's for sure." Peter shook his head.

"He's always been like that," Bella admitted. "It was frustrating then, and it is now."

"I'll bet." Charlotte snorted, but her face softened. "We'll be out here if there is any trouble."

Bella looked at Jasper, who shook his head. "The Major won't make another appearance, the others aren't idiots like Edward, and even then, I don't need the Major to deal with Edward." Interesting. So that whole incident had been for sport? She opened the door. Well, Edward was the one who created the entire mess; she wouldn't feel sorry that he had bitten off more than he could chew.

She walked through the foyer and into the living room. The Cullens were there, and they had clearly been talking, but they were quiet now, regarding her with various expressions that she couldn't be bothered with.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Bella, I-"

There was no need to rehash it. "You already apologized. I haven't forgiven, nor have I forgotten, but you don't need to repeat yourself."

"But it is necessary for me to apologize." Esme stepped forward; sadness etched on her face. "I am so sorry for leaving you."

Bella stared at her for several seconds before she nodded curtly. Alice and Emmett both looked like they wanted to say something, but they didn't. And of course, Rosalie glared at her.

"Are you up for some training now?" She directed at Kate, who stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure? You seem..."

She cut her off. "I'm fine right now; I want to work on my mental shield."

Kate exchanged a look with her sisters. "Okay, meet me outside in five."

Bella patiently waited for the five minutes that Kate requested before meeting her outside in a small field. Kate stood across from her observing her along with Garrett.

And they had an audience as well. Jasper stood off to the side with Peter and Charlotte, watching with interest and what appeared to be some concern, but she ignored him and turned her focus back to Kate.

"Okay, let's start with Garrett, and let's see if you can expand your shield all the way over here." Kate backed up several more feet, pulling Garrett with her. It was farther than Bella had ever attempted to shield, but she was willing and ready to try.

She focused on her shield, picturing the elastic of it and, with great effort, pushed at it. After a few moments, it began to move, and it kept going until it snapped back when she was only halfway there. Damn it!

With a sigh of frustration, she tried again, concentrating even harder as she pushed the shield out. She wrapped it around Garrett and nodded towards Kate. "Okay."

Kate grinned and touched Garrett, who was bracing himself. Nothing happened, and his face lit up with relief, and Kate had a look of pride on her face. "Good!"

Bella smiled tightly, and Kate gave her a sly smile. "Keep it there. Half an hour."

"Half an hour?!" She felt herself panic, and she forced herself to calm down.

"I think you can do it," Kate called out cheerfully. She turned to their audience. "What does everyone else think!"

"You can do it, Bella!" Peter cheered, and Bella blinked, and then suddenly, her shield snapped back to her.

"Fuck!"

A loud crack echoed across the field.

"Ow! Major, that hurt!" Peter was clutching his side, though Bella was almost sure that it didn't hurt as much as Peter was claiming.

"It should, you idiot, look what you did!" Jasper suddenly appeared at her side, and a wave of calm washed over her, and she gave him an accusing look.

"Jasper!"

"It will help you concentrate," he explained. "Try again. I won't do anything else."

Bella nodded and concentrated before she pushed her shield back out and let it envelop Garrett. "Okay, Kate, go ahead!"

This time, Kate smiled deviously and wrapped her arms around Garrett's waist, who flinched but remained calm as her electric current didn't affect him.

"Keep track of the time, will you?" Bella directed at Jasper. "I'm not even sure I can hold it for thirty minutes."

"You can, suga," he said simply. "It's just a matter of now or later."

Bella gave him a small smile and turned her focus back to Garrett and Kate. "Kate, have you ever tried expanding your electrical current?"

Kate grinned. "I did. Now it covers my entire body."

Bella shook her head. "No, I meant like I'm doing with my shield."

Kate laughed. "Oh, I tried over the centuries. But no, I'm afraid my gift doesn't work like that."

"Five minutes," Jasper called out after some time had passed, and Bella felt her face drop. "So short?"

"You'll get there sooner than you think," he assured her. She wasn't so sure. That had felt much longer than five minutes.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm. It was her shield, and it was going to do what she wanted it to do.

"Ten minutes," Jasper called out, giving her an appreciative nod.

Bella groaned, but her shield kept up and over Garret. "Was it hard to control your gift when you became a vampire?"

"I was lucky in that I had some military training because it helped me to gain control of myself much quicker. My problem at first was projecting my own emotions unconsciously, but I quickly learned how to prevent that from happening unless I wanted it to," Jasper explained. "My gift is three parts: I can feel the emotions of those around me, I can project my own, and I can manipulate emotions."

"Parts?" Bella mused. "I would never have thought of a gift in that way."

"It's something that helped me, though I'd imagine not every vampire sees it the same way." Jasper grinned. "So, with your gift..."

"I can shield myself, and I can shield others!" She felt a rush of excitement.

"Is that all?" Jasper asked, a knowing look in his eye. "Fifteen minutes."

Bella frowned. "I'm sure I can't do anything else..." She looked back up at her mate. "I can take my shield off of Garrett."

Jasper looked back at a somewhat uneasy Garrett. "You can, though right now, I'm sure he would be in a lot of pain."

"I can lift the shield off my mind," Bella said, feeling nothing but shock and awe before reality hit. "But...why would I do that?"

Jasper laughed. "That's a good point, but I'm sure there are some gifts that it wouldn't harm you to let down your shield." His face darkened. "Like Edward's."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "I would never let that piece of shit read my mind," she bit out, and Jasper's expression lightened somewhat. Was he jealous of Edward? She scowled. He didn't have a reason to be!

Surprisingly, her shield had held, even during her distracting conversation with Jasper. But she was a vampire, and she could multitask.

"Twenty minutes," Jasper called out.

"Good!" Kate yelled before she said to Garrett. "Ten more minutes, baby."

"So, um," she looked at Jasper somewhat shyly. "Tell me some more about yourself."

"Well, I was born in Houston in 1840, and I was changed in 1863 at the age of 23." He observed her, waiting for her reaction.

"Okay." It was kind of obvious that he was born sometime in the Antebellum era. "I think you know when I was born?"

"September 13, 1987, in Forks, Washington," he said easily.

She nodded. "I was changed at 22 in 2010."

His eyes darkened somewhat. "Laurent," he said shortly, no doubt recalling the story she had told him.

"Yeah, I was a double major in English Literature and Business with a minor in Culinary Arts. I would have graduated, but Laurent caught me while I was on spring break."

"History, Philosophy, Sociology, and Political Science, are my main majors, and I do have minors in business, logic, and religious studies."

"Oh, wow, those are some serious subjects." But then again, she could understand it knowing the little she knew of his background.

He nodded. "You can always go back and finish Bella," he said gently.

"I was in Florida, Jasper, I can't go back there-"

"Twenty-five minutes," he called out before focusing directly on her. "You can, there's night school and distance learning."

"And what about money?" She crossed her arms. "You know I've never had much of it, and I'm a nomad so, it's still not an option."

"Money?" Jasper said in disbelief, his golden eyebrows rising slightly. "That's not an issue, suga, I have plenty of it."

Not this shit again. "No," she said firmly. "I'm not taking your money, that wouldn't be appropriate, and you know it. I had that conversation too many times with Edward."

Jasper's eyes narrowed, and a slight growl reverberated from his chest. "Edward?" He hissed. "I'm not him. And our relationship is not the same as the one you had with that dumbass."

She glared at him, and he met her gaze defiantly. "I'm not going to force you to buy expensive clothes or things that aren't to your taste Bella. But as my mate, it is okay for you to use the money I have and yes on things like college."

Okay, he did have a point there. "Alright," she conceded, and they fell into silence. She began to feel her shield strain, but she wouldn't let it snap back. _Stay out there. _She chanted inwardly, hoping that it would reach thirty minutes soon.

"Thirty minutes," Jasper called out, and Bella's eyed widened, and she let out a happy yell and leaped into the air. At least, until her shield snapped back and she felt a mental overload that sent her stumbling back.

Jasper caught her, his eyes filled with concern. "Easy there, suga."

"I'm fine," Bella assured him. "Really, I am! And you know what? It wasn't even that much of a strain until the very end."

Kate and Garrett came over, the latter with a sullen expression on his face. "I'm sorry," Bella said, feeling pangs of guilt.

"Don't worry about it." He grimaced. "At least I was fine for the majority of the time."

"You were," Kate agreed. "Bella, this is amazing. You've improved quite a bit."

Bella gave her a slight smile before Peter and Charlotte joined them. "You're a natural, Bella," Peter complimented with a wide grin.

"I wouldn't say that," she grumbled. "I didn't even know I had a gift until Eleazar told me." It was something that made her feel quite stupid.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Jasper said, giving her a pointed look. "You can't know what you don't know, and you didn't have all the necessary information about our world for which I am sorry, and I am sorry for leaving you."

His apology threw her off guard, which must have shown on her face because he gave her a somewhat exasperated look. "You didn't think I owed you one?"

She hesitated. "We weren't close back then."

"True, but we can change that now." He gently took her hand. "And I am sorry for my past, my human one in particular."

Okay, now that one made more sense, and she appreciated it. "Okay," she said softly, for it was all she could give him at the moment.

"Well, I think that's enough training for now," Kate said after a moment of silence. "Give yourself a mental break, and we can continue training tomorrow."

That was perfectly fine with Bella, and still holding Jasper's hand, pulled him along after her, headed towards the mountains.

Jasper quickly matched her stride though she noted, he didn't let go of her hand. And it was also perfectly fine with her even if she didn't say anything. She was all over the place with this man.

"We going somewhere, darlin?" Jasper asked, and she could hear the faint trace of amusement in his voice.

She gave him a challenging look. "Well, I thought you maybe wanted to go mountain climbing with me, but if you can't do it..."

Jasper's golden eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Which ones?"

"The ones right here; at the Denali State Park." With that, she took off, headed southeast towards the mountains that she sometimes explored on her own.

Jasper caught up with her in a matter of seconds, and the two ran through a mess of trees until they reached the open fields and rolling hills and small valleys.

The view was breathtaking, and her eyes saw everything, even if everything was a blur as she moved. They soon reached the base of the mountain, and she began to climb it until she reached a precipice on the mountain. Jasper kept up with her easily, and when she stopped, he gave her a curious glance.

She faced him. "Are you feeling my emotions right now?"

He nodded. "I can feel them all, and I think I understand most of them, except the nervousness."

She held her hands out shyly, and he took them, though she could tell it increased his curiosity.

"I need you to be honest with me."

"Always," he said softly. "But what in particular?"

"You feel mine," she pointed out. "I'm wondering if you will return the favor?"

His eyebrows rose slightly, but he said nothing, and Bella took that as her opportunity to push. "I want to know how you feel about me."

"You still don't know?"

"I know what you say," she pointed out. "It'll be easier for me if I can see how you feel."

"Right now? Or perhaps when I first saw you and realized you were my mate at Tanya's house?"

That would do. "Yes," she said, and he nodded and gently squeezed her hands before an overwhelming wave of emotions washed over her.

Her knees almost gave out from the force of them, but Jasper held her in place as she took in the depth of his feelings towards her. Desire, attraction, interest, happiness, and excitement. She looked up at him, stunned, and yet somewhat delighted that he had felt that way when he saw her.

"And they'll get stronger the more time flies and the better we get to know each other," Jasper said, tucking a stray kinky curl behind her ear. "You're my mate, and I will never let you go."

Bella believed him. And she didn't want him to let her go. "Okay," she said, giving him a soft smile.

A couple of days after, tensions were still high between the Cullens and the Whitlocks, but at least Edward didn't bother her anymore.

"I think, give it another week or two of practice, and then you'll be all set," Kate informed her, early that morning.

"Good, and then we can leave," Bella said, but noticing Kate's face drop slightly, she added: "And of course, you'll have my number, and y'all can come and visit us." And she did mean that. Bella had no problems with the Denali, and she was grateful that Kate was helping her with her gift.

Kate's face lit up. "I'd like that," she said before she dropped her voice and speeded it up. "What about the Cullens?"

Bella stiffened slightly at the mention of them. "What about them?" She asked quietly at vampire speed. "There is nothing to say to them. They made their choice."

Kate looked at her for a few moments before she nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll see you this afternoon for practice."

"That's good because I'm going on a run with Jasper right now," Bella explained. While they were taking things slowly, she could spend time with him, and she liked to go running.

Kate grinned. "Well, have fun then."

Bella smiled. "I hope so." With that, she returned to her room, where she changed into a pair of dark blue wash skinny jeans and a purple knitted sweater with a couple of black ankle boots. She went downstairs, where Jasper awaited her.

"Mornin, darlin," he drawled out, looking every inch the god he was. He was wearing a comfortable grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with the cowboy boots she was beginning to understand that he liked.

"I'm glad you enjoy the view, Bella," Jasper said, his lips curling into a sexy smirk. If she were human, she would have blushed. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Bella said before she darted out the door.

Running as a vampire never got tiring. She was born to be a vampire, no matter what Edward might have thought. Jasper kept up with her as they raced through the Denali National Park till they came upon a large clear lake.

"Chetlana Lake," Jasper said as they stopped at the edges of the water. "I've been here a couple of times while hunting."

"It's beautiful," Bella breathed as she took in the view. The sapphire blue of the lake was gorgeous.

"It is," Jasper agreed before a mischievous look came into his eyes. "Care for a swim?"

"Swimming? Right now?" He couldn't be serious! They weren't even in proper swimwear!

Jasper pulled his boots off with a dangerous smile. "Yes, right now. It's been a while."

Okay then. Bella placed her boots next to his before she touched the water with her bare toe. Refreshingly cool, not that it meant much to her skin.

Jasper dove straight into the water without hesitation before he resurfaced a few feet away, clearly waiting for her. Bella waded into the water before she forced herself to relax and enjoy the lake. "Not bad," she called out. She hadn't done much swimming when she was human, but her basket case of a mother had made sure she had gotten lessons in Phoenix. As a vampire, there were a few occasions that had required her to swim, but she mainly stuck to land.

She swam several feet from Jasper before she resurfaced. She was about to tell him to come underwater with her when she felt arms wrap around her legs and pull her down.

Bella barely got out of scream before she was underwater. Her enhanced eyes allowed her to see through the murky depths, and she caught sight of flaming orange hair wisping around her. Victoria! She fought, but the other woman had the upper hand, and she couldn't break free. Hadn't Jasper heard her scream? He had to have known something was wrong! She struggled, but Victoria kept her grip, and fighting underwater was awkward and unfamiliar to her. She felt a searing pain, and she realized with horror that her arm been ripped off. Her struggles increased, trying to fight against the pain and the inevitably of death if she didn't break free.

_Jasper! Jasper!_ She thought wildly. Or maybe Alice would see what was happening. She had to make a decision, but what? She couldn't stop fighting!

Suddenly she was free, and she kicked herself away and around from the redhead who glared at her before for a moment before she swam away. Bella looked around for her missing arm and grabbed it before she kicked to the surface with a scream. "Jasper!"

In a matter of seconds, he surfaced and swam towards her, his eyes pitch black with rage before he gathered her in his arm and used the other to propel them to the shore. And just in time to see Peter and Charlotte bursting through the trees, with matching expressions of concern as Jasper pulled her onto the shore and sat her down.

Bella found herself trembling and breathing heavily as the weight of what just happened occurred to her. She felt a wave of calm wash over as Jasper kneeled in front of her and took her arm as Peter and Charlotte neared.

"Major," Peter said, and Bella could hear the caution in his voice. Bella could have laughed at the fact she didn't notice the change, but the other part of wondered why the Major was out again. What had taken him so long?

"Hold her," the Major commanded, and Peter gently but firmly took Bella by one shoulder, and Charlotte took her by the other.

Bella began to panic, but a wave of calm mixed with drowsiness kept her from struggling.

She saw a blur of movement as Jasper's hand shot forward, and a tremendous force slammed into her shoulder. Bella would have fallen over, but Peter and Charlotte kept ahold of her.

A loud wail escaped her lips as the agony of her arm, attaching to her shoulder, coursed through her.

"Captain, report," the Major said brusquely.

"My gift told us to come here," Peter said formally. "What do you want us to do?"

"There are four bodies in the lake in pieces," the Major responded, and Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Bring them to me."

Peter and Charlotte took off into the lake while Bella looked up at Jasper. "Four bodies?" She panted through the pain.

Those black eyes hardened, and she felt a shiver of fear at the thought of what he had done to the others. "They tried to catch me off guard and drag me under."

"Victoria,...she grabbed me...and tore my arm off. But she ran."

"It'll be the last time she escapes," he growled before he picked her up and ran into the forest. He sat her down on a boulder and disappeared for a few moments before returning with a small red fox that had its head snapped.

He held it out to her. "Drink," he ordered.

Bella took the fox and sank her teeth into its neck, allowing the blood to flow into her mouth and down her throat. She drained it, before she flung it away, taking a deep breath when she realized her shoulder didn't hurt as much.

She stood up, feeling odd and out of sorts as she was soaking wet, and her arm had just been ripped off and reattached. But underneath it all, she was angry, she wanted Victoria's head.

The Major looked her over before he gave her a look that said "follow" and took off back towards the lake.

They reached it to see Peter and Charlotte with a pile of limbs, heads, and torsos, along with a panicked looking Emmett and Alice.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as they approached.

"I'm assuming you saw a decision and knew what was going on?"

"Yes," Alice said, her golden eyes filled with worry and anxiety. "Emmett and I went on a quick hunt, so when I got the vision, we came straight here."

"To do what?" The Major asked, impatiently, staring down Alice, who flinched and looked away from him. He clearly didn't like Alice. Bella would have to ask Jasper what exactly happened between him and the Cullens after her disastrous birthday party. She knew they weren't together, but why?

"We'll help in any way we can," Emmett promised before turning to Bella. "I let you down, Bella, and I am sorry. I don't expect things to go back to normal, but I want to help you."

"I'm sorry too," Alice chimed in quietly. "But I still care about you. You were the best friend I ever had."

Bella nodded before she pointed to the pile Charlotte and Peter had gathered. "I guess we'll have to take them back to the house?"

The Major glanced at the pile of bodies, his eyes glinting with contained rage and intended cruelty. He picked up a head, that of an 18 or 19-year-old with black hair and slightly tanned skin. Peter and Charlotte quickly found the matching parts, and the vampire was put together once again.

Bella was alarmed, thinking he might attack them, but he remained on the ground, groaning and moaning.

"Your name?" The Major prompted, kicking him squarely underneath his neck, causing the unknowing vampire to gag and cough for several moments.

"Raoul," the vampire gasped out, his voice edged with a Spanish accent.

"That was some attempt back there," her mate drawled, kneeling beside the vampire. "One of the most cowardly attacks I've seen in my years, but the four of you attacking me underwater?" His smile was terrible. "That was new, at least."

"You're the God of War," Raoul moaned out.

Peter and Charlotte took their places on either side of Raoul, holding him in his place.

"I am." He flexed his fingers before shoving two of them straight into Raoul's eyes. His screams echoed across the lake and through the forest.

Alice looked away, while Emmett watched grimly. Peter and Charlotte remained stoic, their expressions like trained soldiers. Bella found the action brutal, but she couldn't say it was undeserved. It angered and disgusted her that they had attempted to attack Jasper like that. Let him suffer for what he had tried to do to her mate!

"Victoria is your coven leader," the Major stated as he kept his fingers in place. Raoul writhed, but he couldn't go anywhere. His feet kicked, but Bella put a stop to it, by holding them in place.

"Yes!" Raoul screamed out. "She sent us to kill you while she would take care of Bella!" His screams grew as the Major dug them deeper into his eye sockets.

"Only four of you?"

"There's more," Raoul gasped. "About thirty of us, down in Seattle. Riley is leading them!" Thirty newborns?

The Major pulled back, his eyes calculating as Raoul yelled and shouted. Suddenly his body went limp, and he looked up at Alice.

"I do not see anything yet," the pixie said with a frown of frustration. "It's coming in flickers."

"I'll be damned." Peter scowled. "The bitch created a newborn army."

"There's no way in hell, she has the control or skill to contain them," Charlotte said, a look of horror on her face.

"She doesn't," the Major said. "Seattle is probably in chaos from a rise in murders. We'll have to take care of it, or the Volturi will step in."

"I don't understand," Bella said, frowning deeply. "Why did she create an army?" It was ridiculous, reckless, and sounded like overkill.

"Probably to attack either the Cullens or the Denali or both." He rose to his feet. "She's been keeping tabs, and she still wants revenge."

Suddenly Raoul seized up, and he began screaming when the Major tore his arms and legs off. "Lieutenant," he said, "start a fire."

Charlotte quickly gathered several tree branches and took out a lighter before setting the wood on fire. It took a few moments before it began to build into a formidable fire ready to consume vampire parts.

Raoul couldn't see, but he could hear the sounds of the fire crackling. He begged and pleaded, and the Major looked down at him again. "You got something else you want to say?" He snarled.

"Victoria! She has a gift!" Raoul shouted. "She can sense danger and escape!"

The Major gave him a sadistic grin, not that the pathetic vampire would see it. "Very useful." He decapitated Raoul and hurled him into the fire before he did the same with the other pieces.

"What about the others?" Emmett asked, clearly surprised as the rest of the vampires were hurled into the fire without interrogation.

"I have the information I want to know," the Major said harshly before he turned to Peter and Charlotte. "We need to get down to Seattle."

"Wait, only the three of you?!" Bella protested. "No!" Even if Jasper's reputation was legendary, thirty newborns between him, Peter, and Charlotte were too much! Something could go wrong!

The Major faced her, his eyes hard and unmoving. "You don't have experience fighting and killing newborns. We do."

"Then teach me," she challenged. "And we can ask Kate and the others to help too."

"I'll be glad to help," Emmett offered with Alice nodding in agreement.

He was about to say something when Peter interrupted. "Major," he said quietly. "It'll be better for us."

The Major gave him a hard look before turning his gaze to Emmett and Alice. "Fine," he growled. "We'll train for the week, and then we are going down to Seattle."

* * *

AN: And that wraps up chapter 3! I do apologize for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Right now, the plan is that there will be two or three more chapters, and the story will be finished. Thank you to everyone who left a review, followed, or favorited this story!

Also, RIP (not) to Raoul, Kristie, Jen, and Dean. Attempting to jump the God of War was a fool's errand. Play stupid games, win stupid prizes.


End file.
